


Trivia Crack

by jessi_08



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla keeps beating Danny at Trivia Crack, and Danny knows something is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivia Crack

Carmilla sat on the edge of her bed, phone in hand.

“Brand of shoes that Lebron James singed with?” She asked and Laura typed quickly into her laptop.

“Nike.” Laura responded earning a grin from Carmilla. They should have thought of this weeks ago. “I hope we get an entertainment one soon, I hate all these science and geography ones.” Laura complained.

“I hate the new art ones, they are actually art instead of being books like they were a few days ago.” Carmilla said as the phone clicked in her hands. “Crown, what do we pick? We have science and art left…”

“Science it is.” Laura responded.

“What is the name of the kneecap.” Laura quickly googled the question.

“Patella.” She grinned as she turned back to Carmilla, the phone clicked again in her hand and the vampire smiled at her.

“Crown again. What is the art museum in France?” Carmilla asked and then grinned. “I’ve been there, it’s the Louvre.” She quickly hit the answer and tossed the phone back onto her bed. “We won.” She smiled kissing Laura. Suddenly the door was thrown open.

“Stop fucking cheating!” Danny yelled causing the two to jump apart, Laura stared at Danny from her computer chair as Carmilla stood on her bed, in full panther form.

“The hell Danny?” Laura asked as Danny just stared at Carmilla pointing at her.

“She cheated at trivia crack!” Danny accused, she spotted the laptop screen, “You helped?” Danny said looking hurt. Carmilla padded over to Danny bumping her head against Danny’s forehead, she started purring. “This doesn’t excuse the fact you cheated.” Danny said as she laid down on the bed, Carmilla laying on top of her still purring. Laura rolled her eyes and crawled into the bed with them.

“We only cheated a little.” Laura said before kissing Danny.

“Cheaters.” Danny whined. “I’m dating cheaters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. Also I'm trying to figure out since I will be continuing the story of the family I created in Christmas Shopping, please let me know if you would prefer the one shots to be in a collection of individual posts that are connected as a series or if you want them all under one post.


End file.
